


Good Ol' Captain America

by PurpleMango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Artist Steve Rogers, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: The five times Steve was 'Captian America' around the team, and the first time that he was actually himself





	1. Prologue

When Steve woke up, he was fairly discombobulated. 

The world, with it’s new ways of speaking, dressing, communication, living was a surprise. 

But, he was a soldier that had been in war for the last few years of his old life. Nothing could really surprise him anymore, so he used the time he had to re-acquaint himself with the world. 

Little by little, he explored the streets of New York, taking to people. They suggested music and movies, gave him advice, and generally told him everything he needed to know about the world.

Then SHIELD was calling him back in, and out of respect for Peggy, he went to go see what they needed. 

He stayed mostly silent, played the ‘Captain America’ persona he’d perfected for the other Avengers, internally smirking when people did what he told them to do just because he was carrying a round shield.

And after the battle, when Tony Stark and the others wanted to stick together, he paused. 

He’d expected this to be a one time thing.  Play his part as the ‘hero’, and then go back to drawing in small coffee shops.

He nodded eventually, and wondered how long he could keep up his facade with spies and geniuses around.

Guess he’d just have to see.


	2. An Old Man in a Young Body

Steve was reading the newspaper when Tony came in, hair sticking up in all directions. The genius eyed Steve like he’d just kicked a puppy while pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning.” Steve smiled at the man, sure that Tony would say what was bothering him when he was ready.

Tony moved so he was leaning against the counter on the other side of Steve, flicking the newspaper. “You know they have news apps, right?”

Steve kept his face blank, tilting his head to the side. “App?”

“Yeah, y’know, the things on tablets and phones that have software built into them… Apps? Like Tumblr, Twitter, Youtube, and Facebook.”

“I- I’m not sure I even know what a ‘youtube’ is.” Steve smiled at the man, turning the page of the newspaper. “I’m good with actual paper Tony, thank you.”

Tony huffed, walking off and shaking his head at the ‘ridiculousness of old men.’

Steve had been dragged to an interview by Pepper, who frankly reminded him of Peggy too much for him to argue with. 

He found himself being powdered by a woman, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. But instead of just shoving himself up and batting her hands away like he felt like doing, he softened his voice and made himself look slightly confused. “Um, excuse me ma’am, but I don’t feel comfortable with makeup… I’m sure that you’re fantastic at your job and I hate you make your life hard, but… well…”

The woman seeped to pause, before her face softened into an expression that reminded him of someone looking at a puppy. “Oh, well you’re handsome enough without the makeup, and if it makes you uncomfortable… we can skip it.”

He smiled. “Shucks ma’am, thank you.” She blushed and he internally cheered.

The interview was mostly about how he was adjusting to life in the 20th century, and he smiled brilliantly at the hostess, pulling out the charm he’d picked up from Bucky. “Well, actually I think that it’s amazing. Food’s amazing, the technology is just… Well maybe that’s partially living with Tony Stark,” the audience laughed, “But i’m just so amazed with  _ everything _ .”

The hostess nodded, obviously pleased with his words.

Steve waved his hands, a look of awe on his face still. “And the freedom! I mean, back in my day there was so much hate for gay people, people of color, and women. I remember walking down the street this last June and being so amazed at the Pride festivals! I think that’s really a testament to how far this country’s come.”

The whole building seemed to sit in silence for a few seconds, and Steve had to keep himself from laughing. 

_ Weren't expecting that, were you? _

Later that evening he found multiple memes on tumblr mocking the hostesses face, reposting them under his own username: CapAmericaFan1. 

Steve found that the interview was also trending on youtube, and smiled politely when Clint asked him if he did that on purpose. 

“Did what? I think that it’s amazing, Pride month. Now back when I was in the Howling Commandos-” Clint threw up his hands in frustration and he saw Natasha smirk from the corner of his eye as he started into a old war story.

 

It was hilarious to pull one over on the other Avengers, but even funnier to be around normal, everyday citizens. 

Wherever he went, people automatically assumed that he was this righteous, hero, Captain America. 

Steve was out on a food run one day with Natasha, when a group of men behind them started whistling and catcalling her. He felt her stiffen next to him, and turned around with a disapproving frown of his face. “Excuse me, I find that extremely offensive.”

The men seemed to pause. 

“Captain America?” One of the men whispered, and then the whole group seemed to just  _ straighten _ . “Oh, I’m so sorry sir, we just-”

“Just?” Steve pursed his lips in what he knew looked like disappointment, shaming them. “Son, this woman beside me is being assaulted with every word that leaves your mouth. Would you want someone to do that to your mamma?”

They all shook their heads quickly, most of them hanging their heads in shame.

“Next time you think about your mamma hearing you say those words before you say them.”

The group nodded and moved on quickly, shame seeming to  _ drip  _ of their entire beings.

Turns out, Natasha had taken the opportunity to record this whole thing, and suddenly he was internet famous. Again. 

 

Steve liked to run. He had a route, and when his internal clock went off, he woke up and ran. 

Not to mention that it was hard enough to sleep, what with the nightmares, and the way his bed was unusually soft.

So he took the time he was supposed to be sleeping, to run.

His favorite path was actually pretty public, but the reason he liked it was this one guy. Like him, this one dude ran just as much as him. However, with the enhancements, Steve passed the man regularly. 

Passing him once? "On your left." 

The man said nothing.

Twice? "On your left."

The man huffed. “Uh huh. On my left. Got it.” Steve had to keep himself from chuckling.

The third time he was gearing up to pass, but the man started speeding up. “Don’t say it! Don’t you say it!”

He kept his face neutral. “On your left.”

“Come on!”

 

Steve saw the man sitting under a tree, out of breath, and Steve just  _ had  _ to. He was like the  _ perfect  _ target. 

And that was how he ended up here.

Sam Wilson was surprisingly funny. And a veteran. But then he broke the mold. He knew the exact reason that Steve couldn’t sleep. 

Steve almost felt bad for him after his question about the ‘good old days’, but just slipped right back into his ‘old guy’ routine.

“Things aren’t so bad. Food’s a lot better. We used to boil everything.” He almost broke concentration at the look on Sam’s face, but kept going out of sheer will. “No polio’s good… Internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot trying to catch up.” 

Then Sam was giving him a recommendation for a soundtrack he already listened to, but he pulled out his little book anyway, content to write it down beneath Rocky 3 and sell the act. “I’ll put it on the list.”

And if he smiled for the rest of the day because Sam had actually been nice to talk to, well he was Captain America, who were they to judge?


	3. The Language Situation

So… he hadn’t meant to start a whole thing when he’d scolded Tony for yelling a curse word into Steve’s ear during the Ultron fiasco… but it happened. 

And the whole mess in Sokovia aside, he’d created a monster.

The whole word now seemed to think he was above cussing.

He’d just kinda gone with it, because it was the heat of battle, but… they did realize he was a soldier in a war. Right? In fact he could probably out curse all of them combined.

And for a little while it was irritating, the others mockingly saying ‘Oh he said a bad word’ and ‘Oops, do you not like that word?’ 

And then he found his solution. Funnily enough he’d overheard a mom saying something and gotten an idea, but it worked so who was he to complain? 

A swear jar. 

And  _ then  _ it became funny. Funny in the way, that whenever someone cussed around him, he could now call them out on it. 

One dollar a cuss word. 

Tony basically threw a fit the first couple times he had to do it, because he apparently only carried bills in 100’s. Then after some good natured teasing, he started to carry a bundle of ones with him. He’d come down in the morning, tripping over things and cursing untill he got his coffee, and Steve would be waiting, newspaper in hand while Clint called the man out. “Steve, he said a bad language word.” 

“The jar, Tony.” Steve would say with a smile, causing the shorter genius to mutter under his breath, shoving bills into the jar while glaring at Steve.

Clint was always messing up, causing him to mess up more, which made them all laugh.

Bruce and Natasha seemed fairly immune to this, but when the red-headed spy  _ did  _ cuss, she usually had to put at least ten dollars into the jar. 

It was a great feeling, swapping out the jar eventually for a milk jug and knowing he hadn’t put a single dollar into it. And at the end of two months, when the milk jug was completely full, he went to local charities and left them nice surprises. One time it was a local homeless shelter, another a humane society.

He liked visiting the dogs.

Steve was eventually going to break Tony’s rule of no pets. It was just a matter of time.

 

Natasha had dragged him to an interview, stating that if she had to go then he was coming with her. She was in the middle of telling the host about how Clint had switched the sugar for salt yesterday, shocking the  _ hell  _ out of Stark, when she paused. “Darn it.”

Steve shook his head, holding out his hand. “Pay up.”

She slapped a dollar into his hand, and at seeing the host’s curious expression, explained. “Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk. We have a swear jar at the Tower.” 

Steve smiled. “It makes sure that Hawkeye and Iron Man give their money to a good cause… This month it’s gonna be breast cancer awareness.”

Natasha nodded in approval, then elbowed him. “Hey, you should run for that! You’d make a ton of money, get a sponsor to dress you in all pink.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn’t say anything until Tony greeted him with a grin at dinner. “So, guess who's sponsoring you to run in a pink tracksuit? This guy!”

Steve felt like letting out a string of the worst curse words he knew, but settled for, “Fudge buckets!” In turn causing everyone to either laugh or groan.

The breast cancer awareness cause earned more money in that race than ever, and Steve grimaced at every single picture of him in the pink outfit he came across on the web. 

It didn’t help that Tony plastered up one on the wall of the common room and he wouldn’t let Steve take it down.


End file.
